To hell and back
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Rainbow is blind but after saving fluttershy while blind, things don't go as she expected and the anger Twilight let out on her and Applejacks rejection causes her to take a dark road and somehow discord is involved but how? Will Twilight be able to save Rainbow dash or will it be the other way around?


To hell and back

* * *

Hi there all you Bronies and Pegasisters, this is my first MLP so don't hate me please

This is gonna be a TwiDash pairing because it's my favourite pairing if you don't like it buck off

There will be some Rainbow Dash OCness but you will see why

Please enjoy this and Rate and Review or you'll make Pinkie sad and you don't want that do you

* * *

Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened or why but all I know is that I was rendered completely blind so I lie there in my hospital bed and waited for some news. I hated the hospital as I always did because it was boring and it always stank of bleach and antiseptic but what I found the worse was the fact that I couldn't read. I finally willed myself to stop crying and fell numb inside and out. The inky blackness taunting me with harsh laughs at my despair, I was so close to crying again til I heard a soft voice that I always loved

"Dash, are you awake?" I heard Twilight say, her voice full of concern

"Hey egghead, I've missed ya" I said with a soft smile

"I've got good news and some bad news" I heard her say, her tone analytical as normal

"What's up Twilly" I said, unconsciously using my secret nickname for her

"Twilly? Any way you can leave the hospital today but you won't be able to return to your cloud home" I felt my stomach drop as she said this

"But I've arranged for you to stay with me, sound good?" she asked

I nodded but I needed help to shuffle out of the hospital bed, I placed a wing on Twilight's back causing a shiver to run up both our spines. She led me to reception to check me out and I felt my heart drop when twilight left the space under my wing, leaving me clueless but I felt her body warmth be replaced under my wing. I fought against the butterflies in my stomach but I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed

"Dash, you alright?" Twilight asked me

"Y…Y…Yeah" I stuttered as we trot down the path

I heard the hush Whispers of ever pony we pass and my anger slowly rise but twilight's presences soothed me enough to contain my anger but it wasn't until I heard a familiar voice that I lost it

"Hey Rainbow Crash, looks like you messed up big time" I heard the jerk from my flight school say "Aw you the nerd bitch to lead you around"

I finally lost my temper, slamming my hoof into his face. I sat on him as he's remains stunned. I punched him again to get my message across

"Listen here you jerk, I may be blind but that won't stop me from beating the fucking shit out of you" I said as I raised my hoof for another swing but I was stopped by twilight "Your lucky but Celestia damn you to hell if I ever hear you insult Twilight again"

We walked off twilight taking her place under my wing and acting as my guide

"Why did you do that Dash?" I heard her say as she opened the old wooden door to the library which creaks when opened. I walked toward the guest room, knowing my way around the library from the vast time I spent in the library just to be near twilight. I pulled twilight along with me, pulling her into the guest bedroom with me

"Twi, I have a confession to make" I said, trying to stop my voice from cracking "I hang around the library not because I like to read but…."

"What?" she asked me

"I love you Twi, I always have" I said, pushing her down onto the bed

I kissed her face, not really not sure where to aim but I'm sure I was close; I heard giggle as she pulled my head to hers.

"My lips are here" she said pulling me into a kiss

* * *

-Six months later –

It's been quite a while since me and Twilight became a couple but we have yet to tell the others but I'm surprised they haven't noticed but hey they could just chalk it up to me being blind. I was reading a book that was in braille obviously but it was just one of the random books that twilight had ordered, it was strange because it was a how to manual of how to use your aura. I read that your aura could be used for various things like as a weapon, as a light, as a shield and to see for those ponies who are blind. I had been practising this technique for months and I had it nearly perfect so I sat waiting for Twilight on top a cloud, I couldn't fight the urge to fly. I weaved about the clouds with great ease, using my aura sight to guide me but I was cut short by Fluttershy's aura. She appeared to be giving off a large amount fear; I flew towards her at high speed. I sensed the dragon's aura and it seemed pissed beyond comprehension

"Fluttershy, watch out!" I yelled, making her duck under the dragon's paw

I hit the dragon dead in the chest, using my aura to send him flying. I bounce back, landing in front of Fluttershy. I stood on my hind legs, my aura forming into a mighty sword. A storm raged around us, but I was swayed from the fight. I swung down at the dragon my full power behind the swing; I managed to cut through its thick hide. I was flicked away by its tail but I slid back a few feet. I swung again, this time cutting through its tail and causing to yell out in pain

"I Give, please don't hurt me anymore" the dragon said, buckling under my aura

"Leave and don't you ever come back" I said as everything went black again because of the amount of aura I used during the fight but I heard the dragon leave just as the others arrived

"Dash, what were you thinking" twilight said, making me sigh because I could just picture the disapproving looks she had

"Yeah ya'll nearly got killed" AJ interjected

"That was awesome Dashie, you were a like…." Pinkie pie said before going off in a ramble that nobody understood

"Thank you Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said shyly

"How did you defeat the dragon anyway" Twilight asked, her voice calculating

"Aura magic" I responded happily but I was wrong to think it was a good thing because Twilight went off at me for using an unstable, unsafe magic and that I was a complete idiot for doing it

I turned away from them, tears now streaming down my face. I ran, completely ignoring Applejacks cries for me to stop

"Good going twilight" I heard Applejack say before I was out of earshot

I stopped when I reached a cliff; I sat down and cried so hard that I didn't hear Applejack; I felt her hoof touch me causing me to shrug away. I felt her pull me into a hug which I accepted, I cried into applejack. I mumbled as I cried but I heard applejack try and calm me

"She was supposed to be impressed, that's why I learnt how to use that magic" I said, drying my tears

"You didn't know it was unsafe did you?" AJ asked me

"I did but I still learnt it because I didn't want to see useless and a burden on her or on our relationship" I said, unknowingly spilling that me and Twilight where together

"Wait what, you and Twilight are together?" she asked, causing me to freeze

"Y….Y…Yeah" I stuttered but I felt AJ back away from me, her aura A mix of shock, fear and slight disgust

That was the final straw for me; I walked to the very edge of the cliff even against Applejacks protests. I felt the empty space before me; I stopped only to turn my head towards Applejack

"I'm sorry AJ" I said before stepping off the cliff, the cold air abyss so inviting

"Dash NO!" was the last thing I heard from applejack before I was completely enveloped in darkness. This was my end or was it?

* * *

Dun da

Cliff-hanger and I hope you enjoyed my first TwiDash Fic but it's not over yet so stay tuned for more ok bye now


End file.
